Wizards and Magicians
by Gryffindor-Chaser4
Summary: Carter, Sadie, Zia, and Walt walk into the Leaky Cauldron one day on a mission in London to find a group called the Death Eaters. In the corner are four mysterious people: Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron and Ginny Weasley. The eight go on an adventure to hunt down the Death Eaters.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer! I do not own Harry Potter nor the Kane Chronicles! I just thought that it would be fun/cool for their characters to meet, so here goes nothing!**

Magicians and Wizards

Chapter 1

Harry Potter was a normal kid. Okay, normal may be a stretch. He was a normal wizard boy. Still a stretch. Fine, he was a messed up wizard whos parents had been killed by Lord Voldemort, whom he then proceeded to kill. Good? Okay, good.

Thankfully, he still had friends and a life. His girlfriend, Ginny Weasley, had just finished her last year at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. Thus being thier motive to be celebrating in the Leaky Cauldron. They were toasting to each other with brimming glasses of butterbeer when the door to the Leaky Cauldron opened.

Normally this wouldn't have been unusual, but seen as the Leaky Cauldron hadn't been getting as many customers recently, it was a bit odd. Everyone glanced up to see four people walk in. One was fair-skinned, carried a rucksack slung across her shoulder, wore combat boots, and had caramel colored hair with a streak of purple in it. A second had a bit darker skin and thick, curly black/brown hair. The third also had fairly-tanned skin and dark hair, and the last one was an African American with little to no hair.

Harry glanced back at Ginny, Ron, and Hermione to see them watching the four people too. He watched the four sit down and put their heads forward in conversation. There was rustling and Harry turned back to see Ginny pull out a flesh-colored string with an ear on the end. Extendable Ears.

She had a glint of mischief in her eyes and looked towards the newcomers. Harry and Hermione started to protest but they were overthrown by Ron and Ginny and ended up listening to the conversation as well.

"-we need to keep a lookout. They can be anywhere, I wouldn't hide it past them to pretend to be a totally different person," the caramel-colored hair girl said.

"We can't just barge in! We need to play our cards just right," the boy with curly hair objected.

"Bother, dear, my approach always works. Besides, let's get this over with as soon as physically possible. Please," the same girl smirked at the boy.

The boy seemed to glance at the others, who hesitated then shook their heads. The boy confidently said, "Ha! Thoughtout and steady wins the race!" Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"That's not how the saying goes," the girl said sourly. "Hey, what about those kids over there? They might be able to help-"

All four of the wizards quickly reeled in the Extendable Ears and pretended to be talking while the odd group glanced at them. There was a pause, then a scraping of a chair getting pushed back and the curly-haired boy walked over. The wizards glanced up at him and he smiled, holding out his hand. "Hey. I'm Carter Kane. That's my sister, Sadie," he pointed at the caramel-hair girl, who smiled and waved, "my girlfriend, Zia," the other girl didn't do anything," and Sadie's boyfriend, Walt."

Harry stoodk up, shook Carter's hand, and introduced the wizards. "I'm Harry Potter," he was glad for a second that Carter didn't recognize him, "that's my friend, Hermione Granger," Hermione beamed, "her boyfriend, Ron Weasley," Ron glanced at Harry, "and my girlfriend and Ron's sister, Ginny Weasley." Ginny smiled.

"Nice to meet you, Harry. We were, ah, wondering if you could help us." Carter scratched the back of his neck.

Harry pretended to look surprised, "Oh, yeah, sure. What do you need?"

Carter glanced toward his friends, who had not been able to fully see Harry yet. "Uh... we need help identifying a group of people from around here."

Harry stopped. "Well," he said slowly, "you haven't really come to exactly the right place, if you're looking for a normal group of people, but we might be able to help."

Carter looked pleased. "Thanks!" he motioned for his friends to come over. They got up to come over and as soon as Sadie seemed to actually see him she yelled, "My god! You look almost exactly like Percy!"

"Like - who?"

"Percy Jackson!" Carter seemed embarrassed and stepped in front of her.

Sadie just looked over his arm and continued looking right at Harry. Ginny cleared her throat and Walt grabbed Sadie's shoulder.

Harry just smiled and asked, "So, who do you need help finding?"

Carter took a deep breath, "According to our sorces, they call themselves the Death Eaters."

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny simultaniously gasped.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer! I do not own Harry Potter nor the Kane Chronicles! I just thought that it would be fun/cool for their characters to meet, so here goes nothing!**

Magicians and Wizards

Chapter 2

"Th-the Death Eaters?" Harry repeated, hoping that it wasn't true. Carter nodded his head grimly.

"So you know them?" Sadie asked eagerly.

"Well, yeah... you can say that."

"What do you mean?" Walt stepped forward and talked for the first time.

Harry glanced at the others. They nodded. "We don't know names, but we do know who and what they are, but... we thought that they were gone. How old is your source?"

Sadie looked at him sourly. "A few weeks, jerk. Do you really think that our sources are that old, you idiot?"

Ginny got up and was reaching for her wand when bother Harry and Carter moved as one. Harry put his hand on Ginny's arm, giving her a look of warning as Carter put an arm in front of Sadie. "That was out of hand, Sadie," Carter said. He then turned to Harry. "So do you know where they are?"

Hermione piped up. "Probably Malfoy Manor."

"Can you take us there?"

"Of...," she glanced at Harry, who nodded, "of course."

The group of eight had apparated to Malfoy Manor, each wizard taking a magician. Harry had taken Carter, Ron had taken Walt, Hermione had taken Sadie (for her protection against Ginny) and Ginny had taken Zia.

Harry took a deep breath, took his arm off of Carter's, and turned away. Ginny strode to his side and put a hand on his back. The rest of the group thought that they could hear a faint gulping or sobbing noise.

Carter cast a questioning glance at Ron and Hermione, who were just looking at Harry sadly. "What's...?"

Ron sniffed. "I, uh... we had a friend who died here. Well, not technically here, but... they got hit with a knife here while disapparating away. They ended up dying."

Hermione muttered something that sounded like, "Rest in Peace, Dobby."

Carter glanced at the others, who were just as confused. Harry turned back around, wiped his eyes, and said something about going in.

"Um... Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, Hermione?"

"How are we going to get in?"

There was a pause. "I don't know. Anyone have any suggestions? They definately won't just let us in. Besides, this might not even be the place. I don't think that they would take to nicely if we just barge in like, 'Hey, yeah, we think that you guys are hosting Death Eaters here. Hang around while we search the house. Thanks!'" Harry pointed out. "Well, I geuss that we could send some people up to the front door to dristract while the rest of us slip into the house under the invisibility cloak," Ginny said thoughtfully.

"The inisibility cloak will only be able to fit two or three of us," Ron pointed out. (Good job Ron, you finally learned something!)

The magicians glanced at each other, confused. Invisibility cloak? What?

"Do you think that we can apparate in?" Ron asked.

"Not a chance. They're absolutely going to have something to prevent that. Or, well, if that's even possible. Hermione?" Harry said.

"Well... it wouldn't be impossible, but it would be extremely hard, so I don't think that they would."

"Oh. Well, let's go then." The wizards did the same thing, grabbing the same magicians, and apparated in.

When they were in Malfoy Manor, everybody glanced around. Harry saw Draco Malfoy just in time to hear, "What the hell are you doing in my house, Potter?!"


End file.
